pbskidskablamfandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy Darling
Wendy Darling is the deuteragonist in Walt Disney's 1953 feature film Peter Pan, based on the original character from Barrie's original novel. She was voiced by Kathryn Beaumont in the first film and other appearances, and by Kath Soucie in the 2002 sequel Return to Never Land. In 2005, Beaumont and Soucie were replaced by Hynden Walch, who also voices Alice, who was also voiced by Beaumont. why kidnap them from katy Orpin Personality Wendy is an adventurous 12-year old girl, who loves to dream and tell stories. Although she loves her father, his fits of temper make her upset. At first, she feared growing up (particularly the example of it set by her father), but later came to look forward to it. Wendy has a vivid imagination, and it is hinted that she has feelings for Peter Pan. As an adult, Wendy hasn't lost her belief in Peter Pan, and tells stories about him to her two children, Jane and Danny. She has grown into a caring, smart, kind, and beautiful woman. Appearances ''Peter Panhttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Wendy_Darling?action=edit&section=3 Wendy is introduced as the eldest child of George and Mary Darling. According to the narrator, she is an expert on Peter Pan, and the source of stories about him. However, when the practical George learns that she is once again telling stories to John and Michael, he disciplines her. He angrily tells Wendy that it's time for her to grow up, and that night will be her last night in the nursery; the next, she will be forced to have a separate room. (Dialogue between Wendy and her father strongly suggests that this has been going on for a while now, and him punishing her is an indication that he is fed up with his daughter's childish stories.) As her mother is tucking her into bed, Wendy tells her mother that she does not want to grow up. As Mary goes to close the window, Wendy warns her not to lock it. According to Wendy, she has Peter's shadow, and she is certain that he will come back for it. Later that night, Wendy is awakened when Peter is trying to get his shadow on. Wendy offers to sew it on for him (as he is trying to reattach it with a bar of soap). Through conversation, Wendy learns that Peter likes to hear her stories. However, when Peter learns that she is to "grow up" the next day, Peter offers to take her to Never Land where she would never grow up. There, she could be the mother to the boys who live there. Wendy tries to kiss Peter out of gratitude, but Tinker Bell, who is jealous, pulls Wendy's hair. By this time, Michael and John awaken, and are allowed to go with them. Peter tells Wendy that tinker bell thinks she is ugly. Laughing, Wendy says she thinks tink is lovely. Peter sprinkles the three with pixie dust, and after a few false tries, they are able to fly by thinking happy thoughts. The children then fly to Never Land. When they reach Never Land, the group is attacked by Captain Hook. Tinker Bell is asked to lead Wendy and her brothers to safety, but soon leaves them behind. By the time Wendy catches up, she is shot at by the Lost Boys. Though she is not hit, she falls towards the ground before being saved by Peter. After scolding the boys, Peter introduces Wendy as their new mother. Later, Peter takes Wendy to meet the mermaids. However, the mermaids start teasing her and attempt to drown her. However, everyone is forced to hide when Hook passes by. Peter and Wendy follow Hook to Skull Rock and discover that the pirate has captured Tiger Lily, the Indian Princess. Wendy watches as Peter defeats Hook and rescues Tiger Lily, but is left behind when Peter flies off with Tiger Lily but tries to keep up. Wendy attends a celebration at the Indian encampment in honor of Peter's rescue of Tiger Lily. However, Wendy is soon put to work gathering firewood and is not allowed to join the festivities. Wendy leaves in a huff when she sees Tiger Lily flirting with Peter. At Peter's hideout, Wendy decides to go home in the morning with Michael and John, much to the anger of Peter. After talking to Michael, she realizes that he is forgetting what home is like, and sings to him about their mother. After hearing her song, the Lost Boys decide to return with her. As they go to leave, Wendy and the boys are captured by Hook. Wendy remains faithful that Peter will save them, until Hook reveals that he has placed a bomb in the hideout. Hook gives the children the option of joining his crew, but they refuse. He then forces Wendy to walk the plank. As she drops, she is rescued in secret by Peter, who had been saved from the bomb by Tinker Bell. Peter frees Wendy and the boys, and Wendy watches them as they take on Hook. After the battle, Peter reveals that he will take Wendy, Michael, and John back to London, which pleases Wendy. Peter uses Tinker Bell's pixie dust to make Hook's ship fly. Wendy is next seen asleep on the window seat, where her parents find her when they return home. Wendy happily announces that she is ready to grow up, but her father reveals that he has changed his mind and that Wendy can stay in the nursery. George then notices a ship made of clouds sailing across the moon, and realizes that he saw it when he was young. Wendy is last seen looking at the pirate ship through the window with her father and mother, as the wind breaks it into clouds itself. Return to Never Landhttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Wendy_Darling?action=edit&section=4 Wendy reappears as an adult in the sequel. By this time, she has married a man named Edward and has two children: Jane and Danny. Wendy still tells her children stories about Peter Pan. However, when World War II hits, Edward leaves with the army, leaving Wendy alone with the children. Eventually, the war takes its toll on Jane, and she stops believing in her mother's stories. One day, Wendy reveals to Jane and Danny that they must be sent to the countryside for safety, and asks Jane to tell stories to Daniel. An angry Jane ridicules Wendy's stories and their faith in them, in very much the same way as her grandfather did in the first movie. Wendy appears again at the end of the film, when Jane returns with Peter. While Jane is with Danny, Wendy is able to meet Peter again. Peter is distraught that she has grown up, but Wendy assures Peter that she hasn't changed. Wendy is last seen reuniting with Edward, who has returned home from the war. Tinker Bell Wendy makes a cameo appearance as a little girl in the ''Peter Pan prequel starring Tinker Bell. In the middle of the film, Tinker Bell finds a ballerina music box. At the end of the film, Queen Clarion, the queen of the fairies, allows Tinker Bell to travel to the Main Land to return the music box. When Tinker Bell arrives in London, she leaves the music box by a window, where Wendy, as a little girl, arrives and takes it in. ''House of Mousehttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Wendy_Darling?action=edit&section=6 Wendy makes numerous cameo appearances in the series ''House of Mouse, in her younger incarnation from the original movie. Wendy is usually seen flying with Peter, Michael, and John while her parents are nightclub patrons. Wendy can be seen in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, during the finale song, with Michael, John, and Peter. She was seen with her brothers during the headcount of all the guests in the episode "Ask Von Drake". ''Once Upon a Timehttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Wendy_Darling?action=edit&section=7 Wendy and her family made an appearance on the second season of the fairy tale drama, ''Once Upon a Time. She was played by Freya Tingley. She was dressed in a nightgown that is far more elaborate and frilly than the Disney version, having a yoke and colored in white instead of blue; it more closely resembles the version from the 2003 Warner Brothers film. One day a boy named Baelfire comes to the Darlings' house to steal some bread. Wendy catches him but lets him eat as much as he likes. The two of them soon become very good friends. Wendy lets Bae stay in her house in secret, but her parents soon discover him. However, they decided let him live with the family after Wendy convinces her father to let him stay. During this time, http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Pan%27s_Shadow%7Ca shadow comes to the Nursery window and takes Wendy away to Neverland. The following morning Wendy returns home after realizing how Neverland was not such a happy place after all. The Shadow also let her return home because he wanted to take a boy instead of a girl. Wendy worries through tears that the Shadow will take John or Michael away and she will never see them again. That night, after Mary tucks them in for the night and leaves Bae and the Darling children try to prevent the Shadow from coming but they are unsuccessful. The Shadow is about to kidnap Michael but Bae tells the shadow to take him instead. The shadow agrees and Wendy and her brothers then see Bae leave their home forever. Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts serieshttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Wendy_Darling?action=edit&section=9 Wendy appears in Neverland in ''Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. ''Kingdom Heartshttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Wendy_Darling?action=edit&section=10 Wendy is first mentioned in a conversation between Captain Hook and Riku, with Riku reporting that, contrary to Maleficent's previous suspicions, Wendy wasn't a Princess of Heart. Hook was especially disappointed in this revelation, bemoaning that he had gone to great lengths to capture her. Around the same time, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Sora, Goofy and Donald were actively searching Hook's ship for Wendy, who was locked in one of the ship's cabins. When the group found her, she reported that she was all right and in the company of a comatose Kairi. However, before she could exchange any further information, a group of Pirate Heartless entered the room, violently knocking Wendy out before dragging Kairi out of the room. When the group finally gained access to Wendy's cabin, they found her unconscious on the floor. Peter immediately grabbed her and got her off of the ship, taking her to Big Ben in London. At the conclusion of the Never Land storyline, Wendy first asks Sora to fix the hands on one of Big Ben's faces after she notices that the time displayed is incorrect. Afterwards, she walks the perimeter of the tower, Peter at her side, at first pleading him to stay with her, but in the end understanding his need to return to Never Land and telling him that she will never forget him. Although her ultimate fate is unknown, as Wendy makes no further appearances at Big Ben following the final cutscenes, it is likely that (just as in the film) she returns home out of harm's way. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memorieshttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Wendy_Darling?action=edit&section=11 Wendy also appears in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a fragment of Sora's memories - therefore, the real Wendy is completely unaware of the following events. Wendy is once again found in a cabin of Hook's ship, this time seemingly captured simply to lure Peter to Hook. After the group finds her, she apprehensively tells Peter that she wishes to return home. Peter is angered by this, providing no particular explanation as to why before he leaves, telling Wendy that she'll have to rescue herself. Sora, Goofy, Donald and Tinker Bell remain with her, however, and tell Wendy to wait for them to come back while they scout out the area. However, upon reaching the deck, they find Hook has decided to put his plan into action, having forced Wendy to the edge of the ship's plank. Just as Hook makes to force Wendy off of the plank, Peter returns to save Wendy, successfully moving her out of harm's way. After the group defeats Hook, Peter admits his worry that, should Wendy return home, she will grow up and forget about him. However, Sora ensures Peter that true memories always stay with us, even if we cannot always bring them up at our leisure. Wendy heartily agrees, and when she once again requests to return home, Peter gladly obliges, picking her up and flying her off into the night. ''You Can Fly with Tinker Bellhttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Wendy_Darling?action=edit&section=12 Wendy makes apperances in the Disney Interactive game featuring characters from ''Peter Pan. Even though her brothers and parents don't appear in Walt Disney World, you can ask Wendy questions about her family and her house. ''Peter Pan's Flighthttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Wendy_Darling?action=edit&section=14 Wendy appears as an audio animatronic in the dark ride. She plays the same role she did in the original film. Fantasmic!http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Wendy_Darling?action=edit&section=15 In the Disneyland version of the show, Wendy is seen assisting Peter in his battle with Hook and his crew. Dream Along With Mickey''http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Wendy_Darling?action=edit&section=16 Wendy appears in the live castle stage show Dream Along with Mickey in the Magic Kingdom Park. She, along with Peter, help fulfill Goofy's dream in becoming a pirate, and battles Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. She is last seen during the finale "Any Dream is Possible". In this show, Wendy's nightdress is much more elaborate, resembling an actual nightgown and having frills and lace. wendy darling/gallery Category:English character Category:Characters Category:Pbs kids kablam princess Category:Girls Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults